Measuring Up to an Overachiever
by IMSLES
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Not So McPerfect:  A Little Sister's Story.  Sarah needs Tim's help again.  Will he be able to help her?  What can he do for her this time?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A/N: A sequel of sorts to "Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Measuring up to an Overachiever: A Not So McPerfect Story

Ugh, Sometimes I wish I didn't have a brother, especially an older brother. More specifically having an older brother who is the epitome of perfection, at least as far as our parents are concerned.

He's smart, graduated every level of schooling, including graduate school, at the top of his class. He's popular, at least with the 'geeky' crowd. He's a whiz with computers and they adore him. He's successful, all the top computer companies vied for him; he chose to work for NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Services (boy was our dad, a naval commander proud). One day he'll probably be an agent on the best team there.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother Tim. He's sort of my hero. He's gotten me out of a tough jam or two and has tried to be a buffer between me and our parents. It's really hard to live up to the expectations my parents set for me. Tim has set the bar so high; I don't stand a chance at reaching it.

I'm a decent student, heck better than decent, just not number one. Currently I'm a sophomore and my rank is fourth out of 500 students. My parents say it's a nice start to the year.

I've been their challenge child all my life. I've bucked at their unrealistic demands on how I dress, style my hair and even the friends I make. I have to be true to myself.

Tim on the other hand never had a problem fulfilling all their incessant demands. Despite all the nitpicking our mom could muster, he always passed her inspections with flying colors. Even out on his own he still dresses meticulously and never has a hair out of place.

On top of all that he'd do anything for me, his baby sister, Sarah. Not that I often ask. The daily battles with mom over my hair and clothes still reign. Usually they occur after I've come home for the night, so it's pretty moot anyway, in my opinion.

Dad's a different story. He was away so much when Tim was younger. Tim never had to deal with Dad's overbearing parenting. Dad's demands are on a more personal level and now I'm in a bind.

I've been seeing Roger secretly for the past three months. Now he wants to meet my parents. Dad insists that I'm not permitted to start dating until my senior year, yeah right. I don't know what to do.

I called Tim and left a message for him to give me some advice. He hasn't dated much, but he knows how to talk to our father. Dad intimidates me too much to even know where to begin a conversation.

I've never been a daddy's girl. Heck until about six years ago he was still away most of the time. Now he's got a base assignment and I see way too much of him. I love him, too, but between both my parents I'm hardly able to be me at all.

Right now, I'm just waiting for Tim to get back to me. Sure hope he calls soon.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A/N: A sequel of sorts to "Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Measuring up to an Overachiever: A Not So McPerfect Story

Chapter 2

"Oh Tim! I'm so glad you called," I answered the phone knowing it was him.

"Calm down Sarah," he could hear the panic rising in my voice. "Just tell me what's going on."

I loved when he got that 'take charge' tone in his voice. Some thought he was being bossy, but I knew he wanted me to focus and trust him. So I did. I took a deep breath and put my trust in Tim.

"I need you, Tim. Well, at least your advice. See I've been kinda seeing this boy, Roger."

"Wait a minute, Sarah. By 'sorta seeing', do you mean dating?" he didn't sound any happier than our dad was going to.

Sheepishly I hung my head. Though he wasn't able to see me, I still tried to hide the guilt on my face, "Yes, but…"

He interrupted, "No. Hold on there. You know you shouldn't be sneaking around. It'll only get you into trouble. I don't just mean trouble with mom and dad."

"What," I was incredulous, "trouble with you?"

"No," I could hear the deep breath he was taking to calm himself and thinking of how to word his next sentence. "I'm talking about you."

Now I was confused. "How can I be in trouble with myself? I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's because you're too young. Making it even more evident you shouldn't be out 'seeing' anyone."

"Look, Tim," I was getting rankled. "Roger is really nice. We've just hung out with our friends. Once we went for ice cream. He hasn't even tried to hold my hand." I hoped I wasn't going to die of embarrassment. Then I thought how worse this conversation would be if Roger and I had kissed.

Tim was quiet for a moment, "He sounds like a decent kid."

I snorted at the 'kid' remark. Of course my big brother would still think of me as a kid.

He continued, "You know dad won't care how nice this Roger is."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. 'This' Roger wants to meet the folks. What am I going to do?" I couldn't stop the panic from rising in me again.

"Hm…" _He does sound like a nice kid, _Tim thought_, but what about Dad? What do I advise Sarah?_

"You still there Tim?" I asked. He was so quiet I wasn't sure he hadn't hung up.

"Yes. I'm still here. I'm not sure what the right answer is," he confessed.

My world started spinning. If he couldn't help me, I **was** in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A/N: A sequel of sorts to "Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Measuring up to an Overachiever: A Not So McPerfect Story

Chapter 3

"Maybe I should go there," Tim suggested.

I would love to see my brother again. It's been months since the last holiday. Then again I don't want to be a burden. "That would be great, but what about work?" I asked hesitantly.

"I got the weekend off. No major computer viruses to search out," he almost sounded happy to get away from work. "I'll call Mom later and tell her my plans. You work out with Roger the best night for him to come to dinner."

"Are you sure, Tim? I really, really like him. I'll be very upset if Daddy kills him," I let myself smile a little.

"I can't guarantee how things will pan out, but so far this is the best way I can think to take it," he paused. "I'll see you Friday after school, Squirt."

"Right. Thanks. Bye," I hung up hoping this would work out.

The next morning Mom was ecstatic about Tim coming to visit. She was a whirlwind of planning and I moaned at the list of chores she handed me to accomplish before his arrival. After all this labor, he'd better come through for me. I really hate housework.

I went to school going over again in my head what I planned to say to Roger. He was waiting by my locker looking as cute as ever.

"Hey Rog. How's things?" I greeted working on my lock combination.

"Better seeing you," he charmed. "So did you talk to your parents about meeting me?"

I rolled my eyes while my head was down in my locker grabbing my books for morning classes. "Not yet. But I was thinking of inviting you for dinner one night this weekend."

"Really?" he was excited.

"Yeah, really. So what night would be good for you?" I tried to sound enthusiastic, but fear and dread dampened it.

He frowned at the tone he heard in my voice, "You don't want me to come over, do you? It's fine. Forget it." His disappointment was like a punch in my gut.

Feeling my chance with him slipping away I reached out and grabbed his arm, "No, I do." I smiled at how that must've sounded. "It's just," how should I put this, "I don't know how my dad will react." Roger had no idea about my dad's dating restrictions and it was much too late to try and explain it now.

"Don't you think he'll like me? I promise to put my best foot forward and not spit out the food, no matter how bad it may taste," he smirked.

I shook my head at his silliness, "The food will be delicious. Mom's a great cook. As a matter of fact she's great at _everything_. She's quite the perfectionist," I lamented.

"Good to know. I'll be on my very best behavior," he promised.

I swatted at his arm laughing, "Come on I don't want to be late for class." He escorted me there and then turned to the room across the hall for his own class.

"See you soon," his smile cheered me, his hazel eyes twinkled. If nothing else I'd made his day.

The next two days when I got home from school I was cleaning places no one had seen for who knows how long and certainly wouldn't be seen this weekend. It left me just enough time to eat and do my homework.

Friday couldn't have come soon enough. I practically dragged Roger out the school doors knowing Tim would be there to pick me up. He had been leaning against the bike rack, but stood up to greet us. He caught me as I threw myself into his embrace.

"Hi Timmy," I didn't call him that too often, but when I was excited it always came out. "I'm so glad you're here." I turned to point out Roger and introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Roger," Tim shook the younger boys hand pleased to find he offered a firm grip and looked him in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you too," he returned the sentiment.

I was smiling seeing Tim nod his approval.

"Roger's coming to dinner tomorrow night," I told Tim like he didn't know. There was no way I wanted Roger to know my brother was here at my request to help make the meeting with our parents go better.

"Well, I'll be sure to see you then," Tim smiled.

"I have to get going," Roger announced. "I'll call you later Sarah and see you tomorrow at five o'clock."

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Bye," I gave him a quick one armed hug.

He waved to me and Tim and walked off. I stared at his retreating form until Tim tapped me on the shoulder.

"Let's go. I promised Mom I'd get back and help out with dinner."

I rolled my eyes, "You would. I'm just glad I finished up that list of chores yesterday."

He laughed and I couldn't stop myself from joining him as he put his arm around my shoulders, gave me a little noogie and led me to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A/N: A sequel of sorts to "Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Measuring up to an Overachiever: A Not So McPerfect Story

Chapter 4

At dinner Mom and Dad couldn't get enough out of Tim. I never thought I'd feel sorry for him. But he did appear to sort of relish in the attention, so maybe he didn't need my pity.

"So how is Norfolk these days?" Dad asked him.

"Things are good, but I may be transferring to D. C." Tim answered with an underlying excitement in his voice.

"Really?" Dad was intrigued.

"Uh, uh," he answered uncharacteristically while drinking from his cup that earned him a scowl from Mom. "Sorry, Mom," he smiled apologetically and she forgave him with a smile in return. "Anyway I assisted with a case a team from Washington was investigating."

"How exciting," Mom encouraged.

"Well the case was a bit disturbing. I won't go into details," he gave me a pointed look.

"Bah! I'm not a child Tim," I frowned in disbelief. _Really! How insulting. How was treating me like a child going to help with my situation with Roger?_

"I didn't mean it that way Sarah. I really don't want to talk about the details."

"That bad, huh?" I knew how sensitive he could be. It must've been a pretty bad experience, evidence wise.

"Aside from the victim, it wasn't that bad. There were a few searches I had to conduct that kept me pretty busy. I got collaborate with the forensic scientist, Abby," his voice softened with her name.

"Someone likes a girl named Abby," I teased making him blush.

"We went out a few times, but it's nothing serious," he shrugged.

Dad's eyebrows raised, "Where were these dates at?" 

Tim looked down at his plate pushing his food around a bit before answering, "In D. C. I had another reason to go there though. There was a request to update their computer systems. It was a nice bonus to get to meet Abby in person and go out to dinner a few times after work."

"A few dates in one week. Why would you say that's nothing serious?" Mom inquired.

"Well one dinner was shared with a group of people, so it wasn't really a 'date'. Plus Abby is rather a," he paused to think of the right phrase, he missed, "free spirit, I guess."

"Hmph," Mom looked displeased. "That's what we used to call the girls who were a bit 'free' with other 'things'," she glanced my way.

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously, how old did they think I was?_ I saw Tim's ears turn red and somehow managed to keep my jaw off my plate. I'm thinking Timmy was a bad boy.

"Just as well you aren't going to pursue a relationship,' Mom finished.

Tim mumbled a 'Yes Ma'am," and took another bite off his plate.

I decided to make my announcement, "I invited a friend for dinner tomorrow. Is that alright?"

Mom smiled, "Sure, dear. That's nice."

Thanks Tim. She was so distracted by what may or may not have been occurring between her son and Abby that she didn't ask any questions about my 'friend'.

After dinner Dad took Tim off to talk 'guy stuff', while I helped Mom with the dishes. It couldn't hurt to try and gain some points with her.

She really seemed concerned about Tim, so I tried to ease her mind and stand up for my brother, too. "Tim's a good guy, Mom. He's smart. He's not going to do anything stupid."

She did seem to relax a little bit. "You're right, Sarah. I shouldn't worry about him. He's a good boy."

_Boy?_ I shook my head. Well I did what I could. He could fight that battle. Then again if she was thinking of him as being so young, where did that leave me?

"He's not such a 'boy' any more, Mom!"

"Oh, I know. But he'll always be my little boy. Just like you'll always be my little girl."

I smiled around the grimace I was fighting to hide.

Dishes dried and put away, I went to call Roger. We talked for a few minutes, but he had to go because his dad was calling for him.

"See you tomorrow night," I told him before hanging up.

I went to bed playing out different scenarios of my parents meeting Roger. Come on Tim, come through for me!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A/N: A sequel of sorts to "Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Measuring up to an Overachiever: A Not So McPerfect Story

Chapter 5

My heart was racing most of the next day. Tim was still answering questions thrown at him from Mom. How can she so much to ask? He still calls home at least once a week.

Finally I got my opportunity to talk to Tim alone. He volunteered to pick up some ingredients mom was low on to make her lasagna and garlic bread. I invited myself along.

"So what's the plan?" I asked anxiously.

He looked at me with a lopsided smile then turned back to the road. "I've already dropped a few points to both Mom and Dad."

I was stunned. "Like what?" I choked out.

He shook his head with a hint of laughter, "I was telling Dad how mature you were. That I couldn't believe myself that my 'baby' sister was actually quite a young woman."

I blushed hearing my own brother using words like that to describe me, "What did Dad say?"

"He agreed. Thought you even acted more like an early adult than a teenager most days."

I beamed.

"What did you say to Mom?" We both knew she was the stricter of the two.

"Actually she was asking me if I thought you were too mature. She was concerned you didn't have enough of a childhood, because they were so much older when you were born that they might have been too out of touch with childish things."

"Ha!" I shook my head in disbelief. "IF they only knew how much like a child I still feel around them."

"Don't worry I told her they did a terrific job raising you and that they should be proud of how mature you are today."

We had reached the store and as we got out of the car I was saying, "Gee thanks Tim. I really appreciate all those nice things you told them." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"I meant every word, Sar," he returned my hug.

When we got back from the store, Mom was holding the phone out for me, an eyebrow raised questioningly at me. Crap, it must be Roger.

"Hello?" I asked taking the phone.

"Hey Sarah," Roger's elated voice gave no indication Mom had said anything to him.

"Are you still coming over?" I asked an eye on Mom's face trying to read her expression.

"Sure. I wanted to call first."

"Good call. Tim and I just got back from the store, so you can come at any time, though dinner won't be for another few hours." I couldn't stop the smile at the thought of seeing him again.

"Alright, I'll probably be about forty minutes. I got a few things to finish up here first."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye," he waited for my reply.

"Bye," I said hanging up reluctantly when I turned back to face my mom.

"So, who was that?" she asked sternly.

Not good. I chanced a look at Tim who was carrying the bags into the kitchen. Mom noticed the look and called Tim over. I grimaced. I didn't want Tim to be in any trouble over this.

"I'm waiting Sarah. Who was that on the phone?"

"His name's Roger. He's the friend you told me I could invite over for dinner tonight," I confessed.

"He's a boy, Sarah!" she accused.

The word 'Duh' almost escaped my lips, but I was saved by Tim's interruption.

"He's a nice young man, Mom. I met him when I picked Sarah up from school yesterday."

"Oh really. Did you know that was her intended guest for this evening?" she almost glared at him.

He took a deep breath, "Yes, Mom. Sarah likes him and Roger wanted to meet you and Dad so he could take Sarah out."

Mom looked doubtful, "He wants our approval and our permission?"

"Basically, yes," Tim answered.

Mom looked back to me, "Don't you think you could have been more forthcoming about this last night?"

"I suppose," I admitted. "I know once you meet Roger, you'll like him."

"We shall see. I guess. When should we expect him?"

Smiling I told her forty minutes.

"Very well. I best get busy with dinner," she headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help," I followed her.

She was pretty quiet while we prepared dinner and I was hoping she was thinking positive thoughts.

I almost bolted to the door when the doorbell rang, but Mom put her hand on my shoulder to stop me. "A young lady never runs to meet her date," I grinned at her calling Roger my 'date'.

I nodded and walked slowly to the door. She stood beside me as I opened it, to gauge his first reaction to seeing me, but his eyes were set on her.

"Mrs. McGee, it's a pleasure to meet you," he offered his hand to her.

"You as well, Roger is it?" she took his hand politely seeming pleased by his manners. She scanned him head to toe and didn't find anything amiss. Thankfully Roger dressed up for the occasion.

"Come in," I said taking his hand and pulling gently. I led him into the living room where Tim and Dad were sitting. I smiled at Tim and introduced Roger to our father.

"Nice to meet you," Dad stood to shake Roger's extended hand.

"Pleasure is mine, sir," Roger gave him a short nod.

Dad measured him against his naval standards and offered him a seat. So far so good.

"Sarah is this our dinner guest?" Dad asked clearly wanting to know the details.

"Yes, sir," I answered. "Roger is my friend."

Roger managed to remain calm and sat virtually at ease. I wondered how he couldn't be nervous or how he hid it if he was.

"How long have you two been friends?" Dad asked skeptically.

"We've been hanging out for a few months with our friends," I replied.

"That good to know," Dad watched Roger for a moment. "Is there a reason for this invitation to dinner?" he asked Roger.

"Sir," he addressed him, "I think Sarah is a nice girl and I like to spend time with her. I was hoping you would permit me to see her."

Tim smiled at him approvingly. Nodding at the polite words and mature delivery. He could tell Dad was eating it up.

I kept my jaw off the floor by some small miracle. Roger is amazing! I had to wonder if he'd taken lessons from someone on how to suck up to parents. I looked at my brother to see his reaction and then wondered if he somehow advised Roger on what to say and how to say it. But how could he have done that?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A/N: A sequel of sorts to "Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Story

Measuring up to an Overachiever: A Not So McPerfect Story

Chapter 6

Mom called us to the table when dinner was ready. Roger held out my chair for me. I stopped the giggle that was ready to burst out and managed a quiet 'Thank you'. If he wasn't careful my parents might just want to adopt him and there would go our dating chances.

When he saw Mom carrying the large pan of lasagna, he jumped up and took it from her hands. "Let me hold that," he begged politely. He placed it in the center of the table and then held her chair out for her, before Tim or Dad cold stand.

Throughout the meal Roger answered all their questions politely. They asked about his parents, siblings, school and future plans.

"Tell us Roger. What is it you plan to do after high school?" Mom asked. Dad looked on with interest.

"I have thought of a few possibilities. College is a goal, but one that may not be affordable. So I was considering enlisting and furthering my education along with serving my country."

My eyes nearly popped on to my plate. He must be trying to butter up my dad, but that was really going too far. Dad would see right through that.

To my astonishment, I heard my dad say, "The military is a noble career choice, but one I hope you don't take too lightly." Looking at us all around the table he continued, "There are hardships and sacrifices that aren't yours alone to make and deal with. I commend you in your consideration of your options, but please do think long and hard before you make a final decision."

"Of course, sir," Roger agreed. "I still have a couple years to make a final decision. It would be ideal if I could land a few scholarships, but there's a lot of competition for them out there."

Dad nodded.

The rest of the meal was more relaxed. Tim shared a few stories about his friends and a couple situations he shared with the team from NCIS. They sounded like a fun group.

After we had finished eating, Tim and I cleared the table and started on the dishes, while Dad and Roger went back to sit in the living room. Mom put away the leftovers and joined them

"Roger's winning them over nicely," Tim grinned.

I knew then… I slapped his arm with a soapy hand.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked almost indignant, but laughed despite it.

"You did talk to him! Told him what to say," I accused.

"I may have offered him some advice. You wanted me to help," he reminded me.

"I know, but I don't know who he is. Do you really think Mom and Dad will believe it and let us go out?" I looked uncertainly at him.

He patted my shoulder, "They love him. I'm sure they'll let him see you. Can't say for certain how. You may only be allowed supervised visits, but let's see what happens."

I nodded, "How did get to talk to him anyway?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm going to be an investigator on day. You have to learn skills and put them to us," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You talked to him on the phone didn't you?" I smiled as his ears reddened a sure sign that he was busted.

The dishes cleaned and put away, we joined everyone in the living room. I took a seat next to Roger leaving a respectable space between us.

I noticed my parents watching me expectantly. Feeling self-conscious I asked, "What did I do?"

Mom smiled, "Nothing dear. Your father and I are just trying to see you as the young woman you are. I think we tend to see you as our baby, even when we expect your responsibility to be that of someone older."

My palms were starting to sweat. Where was she headed with this?

Dad was the one who spoke next, "We have decided that Roger may come to see you. Here at home. Only while at least one of us is at home. If you maintain your grades, we will consider allowing the two of you to go out alone together on the weekends."

I jumped from my seat, an ear to ear smile on my face as I hugged both my parents, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"I think Roger may be a good influence on you," Mom remarked.

My jaw dropped. The smirk on Roger's face was barely perceptible, but I didn't miss it. Nor the one that Tim sported. Thankfully my parents were unaware.

I took my seat next to Roger again, less excited about seeing him and having to live up to the expectations he set for my parents. Now it would almost be like dating my brother! Of course, I knew his was more an act, but one he'd have to perform in front of my parents whenever we were with them.

I tried to be grateful for Tim's assistance, yet again. Despite the scrutiny I would be under, in the end I think it would be worth it. I smiled and risked holding his hand. He wrapped his fingers in mine and gave me a little squeeze and a wink. Oh yeah, he won them over and we'd gotten what we wanted.

As he said his goodbyes a bit later on, Tim pulled me to the side. "He's a good guy, Sarah. Don't blow it."

"I won't," I promised. I gave him a quick hug, "Thanks again, Tim. You're the best big brother!"

He blushed and gave me a squeeze of his own. "Anything for my little sister."

I walked Roger to the door and we shared a hug goodbye. He whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad your brother and I talked. He's a pretty smart guy."

"Don't I know it," I said proudly. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He pulled away and left.

My parents stood arm and arm watching us, and as I turned to close the door I saw them sharing a smile. They didn't say anything else. They simply nodded at me and turned around to resume their night time activities. I smiled in victory.


End file.
